


Time Stands Still Whenever I'm With You

by Tweetytwoolou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Tweetytwoolou
Summary: A look into the year's of Dan and Phil Documenting moments where time might have stood still for them





	Time Stands Still Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say this is all for fun I am in no way speculating at their relationship or what really went on during these years. That being said some stuff will be factual taken from actual proof out there. And YES I will reference /THAT/ video in passing.

Dan wasn't sure why he felt so nervous about all this, sure he'd been following Phil for a few years, slowly starting to interact more and more with him, posting comments on videos and responding to tweets, it was only a few months ago he had slid into Phil's direct messages and started up a conversation there. And now here he was packing ready to go and visit the man who somehow made all the issues and pain he felt at home melt away the moment they spoke at night. It was weird to think that someone he hardly knew was able to ease his heart so easily with just a few soft words. Of course, the had been an argument with his parents about it but still, he had managed to somehow get his tickets by saying Manchester was the uni he was planning to go to the following year and Phil was offering to show him around. Time seemed to be on his side and well he hoped seeing him in person might lessen the crush that had been building on the slightly older male. He didn't count on it but he had to somehow try, he wasn't keen on being called names for the rest of his life, especially after the experiences of his younger life and the bullying and the name-calling. Simply for being different 

The train journey wasn't too long and he had been texting Phil constantly on his journey, He was a little afraid of going so far alone but he was almost an adult in the real world and he knew he'd need to step everything up for when things got real. He had sent Phil a photo of him looking in the window of the train looking pensive. The fact that Phil was meeting him at the station made everything feel a little better. He glanced out the window and took photos every so often too nervous to even read the book he had brought with him. His fingers tapped his knee or pulled his bag close, anything he could to stop the feeling of nausea that had been building slowly due to nerves. He was almost there, Phil was meeting him here then he was driving them back to his family home. he hoped he didn't say something stupid and end up wanting to hide the whole weekend.

Seeing Phil waiting for him as soon as he walked out of the platform gate made his heart flip, he was just as handsome in real life as he had been on all those late-night skype calls. Dan was frozen as he felt Phil's arms around him and lips pressed to his cheek. It almost felt like he was lost in time. Nothing around him seemed to matter. He wrapped his own arms around Phil and took a breath, he felt safe and smelled warm. He was the perfect man he had hoped, he hadn't said a word yet, losing all power to speak when Phil had hugged him. He moved back slowly, soft chocolate brown eyes found Phil's they were stunning. "You came" he laughed softly as if still in shock. "You came and didn't leave me here looking stupid".

Phil simply smiled softly and took Dan's case from him and then his hand and whispered " The was no way I was going to do that, but come on, we have some sites to see and maybe some of those hugs I promised you, I know coming here was a big step and I want to show you the town as promised but also steal you away for myself too....Your even more pretty than I could have ever imagined Dan Howell, and this weekend we're going to help you find that inner confidence I know you have." The truth was Phil wanted Dan to shine, he could feel and have heard all his doubt about himself, To him though he could see Dan was already going to be amazing at whatever he put his heart too, he just needed to learn to ignore the voices in his head.


End file.
